Unknown, but Together
by thecrazierone
Summary: Can one online conversation bring two enemies closer than they've ever been before? Will they want to? Kyman, one-shot.


**Another Omegle inspired story. But, with an actual plot. Yeah! It may be hard to recognize, but Person 1 is Kyle and Person 2 is Cartman. Don't worry the messages aren't very long, then it gets to an actual story. **

**Unknown, but Together**

**By: thecrazierone**

It was a cold, but otherwise boring night in South Park. Both Kyle and Cartman sat at their computer desks. Both on the same website, randomly chatting with people all across the world.

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**Person 1:**_Hey there _

Kyle pressed enter sending his message to the other person. Meanwhile person two, Cartman, received this message.

**Person 2:**_sup_

Cartman press enter sending his message to the other person. Meanwhile person one, Kyle, received this messages.

**Person 1:**_Nothing much, bored_

Kyle sent his message.

**Person 2:**_same here dude so asl?_

And Cartman sent his, and this pattern continued.

**Person 1:**_M 16 USA_

Kyle.

**Person 2:**_M 17 colorado_

Cartman.

**Person 1:**_Woah. Same state dude_

And so on.

**Person 2:**_cool dude_

**Person 2:**_so there's this asshole in my class he's always calling me a fat ass but I'm not fat I'm just big boned._

Cartman finished typing and rolled his head from side to side.

**Person 1:** _I understand but from the asshole's point of view. I do that to one of my friends but in real life I think he's hot_

Kyle hesitated before clicking enter, wondering if the online user would judge him.

**Person 2:**_you're gay?_

Cartman typed out.

**Person 1:**_Yup, closet though_

Kyle gulped, waiting for the insults to come.

**Person 2:**_same dude, kinda weird_

Cartman hesitated, even longer than Kyle did, before pressing enter.

**Person 1:**_Have to wait or I think my mom would kick me out of the house if I told her._

Kyle smiled and typed a response.

**Person 2:**_she sound's like a bitch._

Cartman laughed and hit 'enter.'

**Person 1:**_She can be but she usually is to protect me_

Kyle typed out an explanation and hit 'enter.'

**Person 2:** _pretty lame_

Cartman responded.

**Person 1:**_I know. If I could do whatever I wanted I'd live with my best friend and tell my crush about how I feel about him_

Kyle responded.

**Person 2 :**_yea my best friend is pretty poor so that's not happening lol plus the guy I like pretty much hates me_

Cartman chuckled and typed his response.

**Person 1:**_yikes. Truth or dare?_

Kyle asked.

**Person 2:**_whatever_

Cartman shrugged.

**Person 1:**_Fine. I dare you to tell the guy you like that you like him tomorrow_

Feeling a bit cocky, Kyle typed a response.

**Person 2:**_How the hell would you even know if I told him?_

Cartman tilted his head to one side before pressing 'enter.'

**Person 1:**_We could trade emails_

**Person 1:**_But then again you could lie._

Kyle types out, before his mother calls him for dinner.

**Person 2:**_maybe_

**Person 2:**_anyways what the hell do you wanna talk about now_

**Person 2:**_u there dude?_

**Person 2:**_Fuck._

Cartman exited out of the site. His friend was gone.

The next day, Kyle gets off the bus as smiles thinking about the friend he made online yesterday. Behind him loads of kids shovel out of the bus. He falls into the snow and groans.

"Get off me, Cartman!"

"Fuck you Jew. You should get out of the way faster." Cartman spits out and walk towards the building. He frowns and gets up, cleaning himself off. He goes to his locker and gets what he needs for class. Unfortunately, Kyle shares his first class with none other than Cartman. He takes his things and sits in his normal seat, thinking about his new friend.

"I wonder what his name is..."

The bell rings, and Cartman runs in late. He takes the only remaining seat. Right beside Kyle. He internally smiled and opens his book to start working. He somehow starts doodling what he thinks his new friend looks like into his notebook**,** Cartman leans in and looks at the paper Kyle was drawing on.

"Who's that? He looks like a retard."

He blinks and growls.

"Shut up. He's someone I met online and he is nicer and has a heart, unlike you. We're a lot alike, actually."

"Kyle you can jack off to your Jew friend later, we're in class." Cartman chuckles at his own joke.

"Shut up! I didn't mean to draw him and why the fuck would I jack off to him?" he rips out the page and throws it away.

"Isn't it Jewish law or something?" Cartman asks sarcastically.

"Fuck you!" he grabs his things and moves away to the other side of the room, upset and thinking that Eric will never love him back

"Stupid cute Jew." Cartman mutters to himself, and goes back to working.

Kyle does his work, but every few seconds he dries his tears away. After what seems like hours the bell finally rings and, Cartman picks up his things and head towards the door. Kyle passes in his work and bumps into Cartman, but does not say anything, upset at his crush

"Watch it Jew," Cartman says. Kyle glares at Eric before going to his locker, then to the boys locker room, he gets his gym clothes on and bandages his hands so they don't hurt when he hits the punching bag in the gym. Meanwhile on the other side of the locker room, Cartman had just finished getting dressed for gym. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your side, he shared gym class with Kyle. And today they happened to be playing Cartman's favorite sport. Dodge goes to the gym area where he can't get hit by dodge balls and punches his sadness and anger onto one of the many punching bags. After a few minutes Cartman is hit by a flying dodge ball and lets out a string of curse words. He walks over to where Kyle was, Kyle failed to notice Cartman approach him, because he was far too absorbed on his punches. He stops to breathe for a bit and turns around.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing Jew, I got hit out by some fucking dick." Cartman responds, wiping some sweat off his forehead. Kyle couldn't help but check the other teen out, Cartman's gym clothes stuck to his skin, brown hair slightly damp and sticking out in some looks away, blushing, and thinks of his friend he met.

"What the hell is wrong, Jew?" Cartman asks.

He growls. "Nothing, don't talk to me."

"Geez, what crawled up your ass and died?" Cartman snickers at his own joke. Kyle growls loud with anger. He turns around and tackles Cartman to the floor and somehow pins the other teen down, not noticing how close they are and that he could almost kiss Cartman.

"Woah, calm the fuck down Jew." Cartman said.

"Don't call me a Jew! Just because I am one, doesn't mean it's my name! And how can I be calm when the only person I've ever liked more than a friend has picked on me for every little detail since kindergarten?" Cartman said nothing, a confused look spread across his face. By now everyone had left the gym to change back to their normal clothing.

He groans. "Do I have to show you what I mean?" he yells.

"I don't see what your talking about Kahl." Cartman blinked.

"You! You are the one I like! But you're a homophobic, big boned asshole who loves to torture me. And after all these years I want nothing but to be your boyfriend, for you to love me! How?" Kyle yelled. Cartman opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He was mute. He leans in and kisses Cartman, crying hard. Cartman's eyes doubled in size, he made no move to attempt to break free. Slowly his eyes shut, wrapping his hand around Kyle's neck. Kyle starts trying to wiggle his tongue into Cartman's mouth, calming down and hugging back. Cartman moaned, allowing his tongue to swirl and dance with Kyle's. His heart beats faster as he makes out with his one and only love, happy for the first time since he talked to his friend online. Suddenly the bell rang, interrupting their make out session. Kyle pulls himself off and pants, blushing. He kisses Cartman quickly and whispers,

"I love you." before going to the locker room to change.

**What do you think? Leave a review and let me know.**


End file.
